


Silly Dog Dance

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Pedophilia, Rimming, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 18:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21123269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: With over two billion views, the youtube video "Baby Shark Dance" by PinkFong is one of the most watched videos on the internet. For those not familiar with it, the video, which is geared towards little children, features a very catchy song and a little human boy and girl dancing and singing along with several animated sharks.Because the little boy is cute, I used my multiverse traveling device to visit an alternate version of Earth where humans regularly engage in the sexual situations that we, in our reality, would deem twisted and perverse. Specifically, this alternate Earth features children happily participating in adult-child sex, watersports, bondage, and bestiality.Because I'm nice, I found that alternate Earth's version of "Baby Shark Dance," called "Silly Dog Dance," and decided to present it here for your pleasure. As you read below, you may want to keep the tune in mind.





	Silly Dog Dance

Doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo.

[The music starts. Boy, an Asian lad of about eight or nine and dressed in obvious school clothes, slips open a wooden gate and walks into his backyard. As he approaches his house, he pulls off his backpack and places it against the backdoor. It looks as if this lad is a latch-key kid, made more obvious as he begins to hunt for his housekey. Unbeknownst to him, Dog, a large golden retriever, can be seen squeezing between the still closing gate and, seeing Boy, bounds up to him in a happy greeting. Boy, seeing Dog, grins widely. He is clearly a stray animal, belonging to no one and having no collar.]

Silly Pup, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Silly Pup, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Silly Pup, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Silly Pup.

[Boy and Dog begin dancing about the yard, playing games of fetch and wrestling on the grass.]

Friendly Stray, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Friendly Stray, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Friendly Stray, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Friendly Stray.

[Boy and Dog are laying in the grass, with Dog continuously licking Boy's face. Soon, Boy opens his mouth and let's Dog's tongue duel his own as they swap spit.]

Naughty Dog, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Naughty Dog, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Naughty Dog, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Naughty Dog.

[Boy, now naked, is curled up against Dog as they continue to suck each other's tongues. Boy's body, far from puberty, is lean and supple without any hair below his head. His small little cock is soft. His fingers intertwine in Dog's silky hair as the two make out passionately. Dog regularly slips his tongue into Boy's mouth, and Boy suckles on the wet appendage eagerly.]

Feisty Pooch, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Feisty Pooch, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Feisty Pooch, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Feisty Pooch.

[Still curled up, Dog and Boy are making out like long-time lovers and both are hard as rocks. Boy's cock, which is only about three inches long, lays flat against his smooth public mound and twitches every time he manages to suck on Dog's darting tongue. Dog's cock, meanwhile, is erect and glistening against Boy's thigh and patches of pre-cum can be seen on Boy's creamy skin.]

Happy Hound, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Happy Hound, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Happy Hound, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Happy Hound.

[With his hand wrapped around Dog's length, Boy appears to be making cooing noises to the horny animal. He frisks Dog at a leisurely pace, his hand moving from the base of Dog's knot all the way to the tip. The cock is shining with pre-cum and it appears the stroking meets little resistance as Boy's hand glides effortlessly up and down.]

Man's Best Friend, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Man's Best Friend, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Man's Best Friend, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Man's Best Friend.

[With Dog laying in the grass, Boy has now gotten on his knees and is grasping Dog's cock at the base, pointing the hard meat up to the sky. Without any hesitation, Boy presses his tongue against Dog's knot and licks upward, his tongue getting coated with doggie pre-cum as he works his way all the way to Dog's tip. Boy's pink tongue glides easily, pressed against the red cock enthusiastically. Dog is panting heavily, obviously enjoying the stimulation. Boy latches his mouth on Dog's swollen cockhead, milking the shaft with one hand while tickling Dog's canine balls with the other.]

Boy's True Pal, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Boy's True Pal, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Boy's True Pal, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Boy's True Pal.

[Now Boy is laying back in the grass, propped up on his elbows as his legs are spread wide. Dog is up on all fours, his own cock hanging low and hard. Dog's tongue, much larger than Boy's own, is lapping aggressively at Boy's twitching three inches as Boy lets out an obvious groan of appreciation. Dog continues to molest Boy's cock with his tongue, the small pre-pubescent tool wet with saliva and sparkling in the sunlight whenever it is not being smothered by Dog's attentive appendage.]

Nice Canine, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Nice Canine, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Nice Canine, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Nice Canine.

[Boy has shifted, his knees up near his head and his rear off the grass slightly. In this position, his bottom parts easily and his small virginal hole quivers in the warm backyard air. That quivering turns violent as Dog begins to attack the sensitive ring of flesh with his hot wet tongue, slurping and licking belligerently. Boy bites his lip and his toes curl in pleasure at the rimming before he opens his mouth and lets out what appears to be a long low moan of appreciation. Dog does not let up, trying hard to push is tongue deeper into the boy.]

Having Fun, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Having Fun, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Having Fun, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Having Fun.

[With one hand casually stroking Dog's cock and the other holding Dog's tail above his head, Boy has his face pressed against Dog's backside. The reason becomes clear as the camera shifts the angle, displaying Boy's probing tongue as it teases Dog's tight shitter and forces its way past Dog's puckered flesh. Soon, Boy is lapping at Dog's hole just as eagerly as Dog had been lapping at his moments earlier.]

Favorite Games, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Favorite Games, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Favorite Games, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Favorite Games.

[Dog is laying in his back while Boy straddles him, the two making out once more as their stiff cocks, one much larger than the other, press against each other. Dog is leaking all over both of them while Boy humps against him, their cocks rubbing slickly against each other.]

Getting Hot, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Getting Hot, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Getting Hot, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Getting Hot.

[Boy has spun around, this time taking Dog's cock into his mouth as he bobs up and down on the horny flesh. Dog, if in appreciation, is lapping excitedly at Boy's little cock. The mutual oral sex is clearly getting to both of them, as Boy is sweating profusely and Dog's cock has already expelled a bucket of pre-cum, most of which is sticking to Boy's body.]

Facial Load, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Facial Load, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Facial Load, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Facial Load.

[Boy is licking Dog's cock fast, his tongue running roughshod over the bloated flesh as he jacks the cock in time with his mouth's explorations. Dog is lying in the grass, panting. Soon, the pre-cum that had been leaking out of the tip of Dog's cock is replaced with thick and copious amounts of dog cum. The canine orgasms hard, blast after blast hitting Boy in the mouth and face. Boy pays it no mind, happily suckling on the tool as his tongue licks and tastes as much dog spunk as it can. Finding the flavor divine, Boy begins to swallow the load.]

It's My Turn, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
It's My Turn, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
It's My Turn, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
It's My Turn.

[His hand covered in Dog's spent load, Boy, lying on his back, jacks his little cockle off furiously. The doggie lube seems to be working, as his face contorts in absolute pleasure. Dog, seemingly eager to assist, busily snoops between the boy's legs so Boy pulls back his knees, giving Dog access to his boyhole while he keeps beating off. Dog thrusts his agile tongue into the slick hole, with at least two inches making their way past Boy's tight ring and deep inside him. Boy appears to be enjoying the domination of his hole, masturbating even faster.]

Cummng Hard, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Cummng Hard, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Cummng Hard, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Cummng Hard.

[Boy twitches and spasms, his hands curling into fists and his toes opening and closing as if on their own accord. He is no longer playing with himself, content to let Dog lick hungrily at his boycock while the animals tongue pushes him closer and closer to boygasm. Finally, overwhelmed with the feelings, he appears to squeal in delight while kicking his feet out wide and rocking his head from side to side. Dog ignores Boy's climax, his tongue brutalizing Boy's taut little three inches through the entire ordeal.]

Lazy Break, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Lazy Break, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Lazy Break, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Lazy Break.

[Boy and Dog are curled up in the grass, cuddling together in the afterglow of their carnal adventure.]

Mark The Bitch, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Mark The Bitch, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Mark The Bitch, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Mark The Bitch.

[Dog, now standing, has one back leg raised as his powerful piss stream erupts from his half-hard cock. The urine, it's bright golden color sparkling in the sunlight, hits Boy righ in the chest. Boy grins, basking in the warm liquid as Dog continues to pee all over him. He even catches some of the urine from his chest and brings the salty brine up to his mouth, letting it dance across his tongue.]

Horny Boy, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Horny Boy, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Horny Boy, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Horny Boy.

[Boy, apparently aroused by Dog's dominance, is now sporting a hefty erection. His fingers play with his member as he looks at Dog lustily. Dog, his cock still not soft, pants in anticipation.]

Time To Top, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Time To Top, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Time To Top, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Time To Top.

[Now behind Dog, Boy, on his knees, slowly guides his throbbing three inches into Dog's tight asshole while Dog looks back at Boy with mild interest. Boy grabs ahold of Dog's coat and repositions himself, soon finding what he was seeking. With one thrust, Boy's entire cock makes its way into Dog and Boy begins to fuck Dog enthusiastically.]

Feels So Good, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Feels So Good, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Feels So Good, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Feels So Good.

[Dog is hard, the anal stimulation apparently making Dog eager for more sex with Boy. Boy, meanwhile, is pumping in and out of Dog at a fevered pace. With eyes closed, Boy is a natural dog-fucker.]

Big Dry-Cum, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Big Dry-Cum, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Big Dry-Cum, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Big Dry-Cum.

[Boy suddenly stops fucking and thrusts himself as deep into Dog as he can get, his body quivering as his non-existent load tries to release. His furry partner pushes against him, Dog obviously enjoying the fucking as much as Boy. Boy's butt part slightly, his hole clearly twitching through his drygasm.]

Second Break, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Second Break, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Second Break, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Second Break.

[Boy and Dog are now cuddling again, with Dog occasionally licking Boy's cheek and Boy gently teasing both of their cocks with his hands. It's casual, however, though both are getting hard once again.]

Itchy Bum, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Itchy Bum, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Itchy Bum, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Itchy Bum.

[Boy is once again on his back, his knees up near his head and his boypussy on view to the entire backyard. Instead of playing with himself, however, Boy is using his index finger to gently trace against his virginal flesh as he sighs in satisfaction. Dog, already hard, is busy licking Boy's body and Boy doesn't seem to mind; too engrossed in his anal exploration.]

Scratch My Itch, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Scratch My Itch, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Scratch My Itch, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Scratch My Itch.

[Boy, on his hands and knees in the tall grass, reaches back behind himself to pull apart his bottom. His hole is exposed to Dog, who is standing behind him with lust in his canine eyes. Dog once again begins to lick Boy's hole, though this time includes a lot more saliva.]

Big Ole Beast, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Big Ole Beast, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Big Ole Beast, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Big Ole Beast.

[Boy braces himself against the ground as Dog, who is larger and weighs more than Boy, mounts him. Dog's paws slide past Boy's shoulders and dangle towards the ground as his back legs slide up against boy's calves. Dogs cock, which is hard, begins to search for Boy's hole and both Dog and Boy look eager for the final act to take place. Boy's own cock, hard as a rock, twitches in anticipation.]

Eager Boy, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Eager Boy, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Eager Boy, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Eager Boy.

[Dog's cock finds it's mark, the thick head pressing against Boy's hole for only a couple of moments before Dog thrusts forward. Boy, already prepared, appears to be pushing out with his hole in hopes of making the initial penetration easier. It works, as Dog thrusts his entire length up Boy's backside in a matter of a few heartbeats.]

Horny Bitch, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Horny Bitch, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Horny Bitch, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Horny Bitch.

[Dog, his cock encased in the tight confines of Boy's once virgin shitter, begins to pump in and out of his hairless partner. Faster and faster he fucks, the pace increasing in speed as he finds his rhythm and looks to breed the small bitch underneath him.]

Dirty Slut, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Dirty Slut, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Dirty Slut, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Dirty Slut.

[Boy thrusts himself back against Dog every time Dog thrusts forward, his boypussy overwhelmed with the pleasure being inflicted upon him by Dog. Boy is in no pain, his body accepting Dog's cock like a bitch in heat as he moans and snorts. His cock continues to spasm.]

Pound My Cunt, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Pound My Cunt, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Pound My Cunt, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Pound My Cunt.

[Dog is fucking Boy hard, his hips slamming into the human child at breakneck speed. Boy has turned his head, giving Dog access to his mouth. Dog take control, shoving his tongue in Boy's eager mouth as the two begin to duel once again.]

Overwhelmed, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Overwhelmed, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Overwhelmed, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Overwhelmed.

[Boy stops making out with Dog long enough to howl, his body seizing underneath the canine as Dog's cock, which has been punishing Boy's virgin prostate, finally pounds the boy into submission and climax. Boy cums, despite the fact that his hands are nowhere near his own cock, and Dog appears to appreciate the tightening of Boy's anal passage as Dog gives a howl of his own. His pace never slows.]

Fill Me Up, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Fill Me Up, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Fill Me Up, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Fill Me Up.

[Dog's rapid breeding of Boy takes on a breakneck pace before the thrusts begin to loose their rhythm. Dog lunges once more into Boy, this time staying in place as hot doggie cum erupts deep in Boy's bowels. Boy, for his part, drools stupidly as his body, still coming down from the anal orgasm caused by the relentless assault on his boy button, tingles and tingles and tingles. The hot liquid filling him up makes the boy moan.]

Greatest Day, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Greatest Day, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Greatest Day, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Greatest Day.

[Dog is knotted to Boy, with both on all fours in the grass as they try to overcome their vigorous lovemaking.]

Daddy's Home, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy's Home, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy's Home, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy's Home.

[Boy does not see Daddy's car drive up to the house. Daddy, an older man with laugh lines, gets out and proceeds towards the front door. He enters his home, seemingly unaware of what is going on in the back yard.]

Getting Caught, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Getting Caught, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Getting Caught, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Getting Caught.

[Daddy opens the back door to take the garbage out only to discover Boy and Dog knotted in the grass. His face shows absolute surprise, but no revulsion. Boy blushes and appears like he wants to explain.]

Dad Is Pleased, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Dad Is Pleased, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Dad Is Pleased, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Dad Is Pleased.

[Daddy begins to rub his crotch, a growing tent there showing how much he is enjoying the scene in front of him. He stalks closer to Boy and Dog and Boy seems to realize he is not in trouble. ]

Little Whore, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Little Whore, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Little Whore, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Little Whore. 

[Boy smiles up at Daddy as Daddy jerks off above him, eventually spilling his seed all over his nude son and pet. At that moment, the knot shrinks enough for Boy to stand on unsteady feet as doggie cum pours down his legs.]

Brand New Life?, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Brand New Life?, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Brand New Life?, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Brand New Life?

[Daddy, Boy, and Dog are now inside. Daddy has his computer up and is showing Boy something on it. The camera pans around to see that it is a website for some sort of farm. The words "Animals" and "Sex" are prominently displayed.]

Am I Sure?, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Am I Sure? Doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Am I Sure? doo doo doo doo doo doo  
I Am Sure!

[Boy is on his knees, nodding eagerly as Daddy talks to him. It appears they have come to an agreement and Boy is excited about what is to come.]

Boy No More, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Boy No More, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Boy No More, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Boy No More.

[Daddy, his own grin splitting his face, pulls out a dog collar. Boy smiles widely as Daddy places the collar around his neck, snapping it into place. When Boy lifts his head, the name "BITCH" is seen on the dog tag. Boy jumps up and hugs Daddy.]

Move Away, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Move Away, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Move Away, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Move Away.

[Boy and Dog are in a large dog crate that it tied down on the bed of a truck. As the truck pulls away from Boy's home, Daddy is seen waving. Boy waves back, grinning from ear to ear.]

To The Farm, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
To The Farm, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
To The Farm, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
To The Farm.

[Boy is on his hands and knees in the crate as Dog tops him, Dog's cock rapidly plundering Boy's small pussy. Boy is moaning as he watches the landscape go by.] 

Brand New Home, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Brand New Home, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Brand New Home, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Brand New Home.

[Boy and Dog are standing in front of the open crate and next to the truck. There is a large white man standing next to him, in overalls and a straw hat. The man pats Boy on the shoulder as the camera pans back. They have reached the farm, and both a large house and several farm buildings are seen.]

First Night There, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
First Night There, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
First Night There, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
First Night There.

[Boy is led by the white farmer into a huge room presumably within the house. The room, which may be an cellar of some sort, is filled with comfortable chairs and couches. A huge bed dominates the center. As they enter, the lights grow brighter and over twenty men are seen lounging about. They smile as Boy grins.]

Human Cock, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Human Cock, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Human Cock, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Human Cock.

[Boy, now naked, is sitting on the bed as the farmer, now nude, presents his hard seven inches to Boy. Boy leans forward and sucks the cock deeply into his mouth, quickly bobbing up and down as he pleasures his first human cock.]

Broken In, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Broken In, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Broken In, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Broken In.

[Boy is on the bed, his ass high in the air. A large black man is behind him, slowly pumping in and out of his boypussy. Boy seems to be enjoying it and the man appears flushed with arousal. A moment later, the man pulls his large cock from Boy and begins to unload on Boy's back.]

Slurp and Suck, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Slurp and Suck, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Slurp and Suck, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Slurp and Suck.

[Boy has a man's tongue up his ass and is squirming about in enjoyment. Another man slides up next to Boy and spreads his cheeks apart, his hairy adult hole only inches from Boy. Boy leans in and begins to suck on the dark ring, lapping at the hole in the same way the man behind him is lapping at his own.]

Hot Gang Bang, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Hot Gang Bang, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Hot Gang Bang, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Hot Gang Bang.

[The orgy is in full swing, with Boy in the center and being serviced in every hole. He is fucked continuously while sucking man after man, loads covering his face. His hands busily jerk off his neighbors while one man reaches underneath him and strokes his hard little boycock.]

Made To Cum, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Made To Cum, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Made To Cum, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Made To Cum.

[Two men hold Boy's legs apart while a third holds his arms. Boy, unable to move, bucks wildly against the mouth of the man sucking him. He appears to be enjoying the bondage play, squealing as more hands grab his nipples and twist. This added sensation sends him over the edge, his body writhing in orgasm while the men cheer.]

Forced To Cum, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Forced To Cum, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Forced To Cum, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Forced To Cum.

[Boy cums hard as a man fucks him with a cock that is at least ten inches. Boy is on his back, with legs in the air, and is moaning throughout the ordeal. Many men are watching, enjoying the spectacle.]

Gasm Slut, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Gasm Slut, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Gasm Slut, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Gasm Slut.

[Boy is kneeling on the bed as if in prayer while a man jacks off his small nail. Two other men are licking Boy's feet while a third stuffs four fingers up Boy's backside. The stimulation seems to be too much, as Boy scrunches his face in pleasure and begins to writhe around. The man continues to masturbate the lad, forcing his orgasm to go on and on while the man behind him rapidly taps his immature prostate.]

Love It All, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Love It All, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Love It All, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Love It All.

[Boy is tired and sweaty, covered in cum, and smiling as he lays in a pile of equally spent men.]

Meet My Peers, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Meet My Peers, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Meet My Peers, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Meet My Peers.

[The farmer scoops Boy up and carries him out of the room. Soon, the two walk into a large barn that his filled with long sleeping mats. As Boy is put down, the camera changes angle and Boy realizes that there are over two dozen boys in the barn. All nude, they range from at least a year or two younger then he to boys halfway through their teenage years. The boys smile at Boy and give a shout of greeting.]

Brothers Mine, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Brothers Mine, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Brothers Mine, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Brothers Mine.

[The boys all cheer for their new brother and hug and pat him on the back. Even though he is sweaty and covered in cum, none of the other boys seem to mind.]

Thirteenth Wind, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Thirteenth Wind, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Thirteenth Wind, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Thirteenth Wind.

[Boy gets hard as his new brothers rub up against him. The other boys get hard as well, and everyone gets a gleam in their eye at the thought of sex.]

Fifteenth Wind, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Fifteenth Wind, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Fifteenth Wind, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Fifteenth Wind.

[Boy is sucking off another lad of about twelve while a boy of eight or nine suckles Boy's cock and a big teen of fifteen or so fucks Boy with long powerful strokes.]

Eighteenth Wind, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Eighteenth Wind, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Eighteenth Wind, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Eighteenth Wind.

[Boy is rimming a boy his age while someone shoves a long purple dildo in and out of Boy's puckered anus. The camera widens to see that other boys are engaged in carnal delights.]

So Much Fun, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
So Much Fun, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
So Much Fun, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
So Much Fun.

[The room is filled with sucking and fucking, rimming and jerking. Boy is seen in the middle, servicing several older teens who use his body as they please.]

Good Night's Rest, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Good Night's Rest, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Good Night's Rest, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Good Night's Rest.

[All the lads, including Boy, are cuddled together in one pile as they sleep soundly.]

Earn Our Keep, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Earn Our Keep, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Earn Our Keep, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Earn Our Keep.

[Morning seems to break as the barn door opens and a dozen men in overalls enter. The boys wake, their cocks growing stiff as they look at the farmers. The crowd begins to shuffle out into the sunlight.]

Doggie Love, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Doggie Love, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Doggie Love, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Doggie Love.

[Boy is seen blowing a large mutt whose cock saws in and out of his eager mouth. They are in the middle of a grassy knoll, and Boy is stroking himself as he sucks off the animal. The camera changes angle and two more farmers are seen standing nearby, jacking off as they watch the scene.]

And Some More, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
And Some More, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
And Some More, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
And Some More.

[Now Boy is getting fucked by another dog. Next to him, Lad, a white boy with bright blond hair who looks to be about the same age as Boy, is also getting pounded by a large mutt. The camera pans out to see many of the barn boys in the small clearing, servicing various dogs and farmers. Their mouths are used. Their boypussies plowed. Their own cocks are stroked or sucked. It is a boy and dog and farmer orgy.]

Even More, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Even More, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Even More, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Even More.

[Boy and Lad are in a sixty-nine, sucking on each other's little willies. Two dogs approach so the two boys both grab their partner's backside and spread the ass cheeks wide, allowing the two mutts to lick their twitching human assholes. Boy and Lad both moan at the stimulation before they each begin to spasm in hard dry cums.]

Pony Love, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Pony Love, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Pony Love, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Pony Love.

[Boy is now underneath a pony, stroking its long cock while he eagerly licks the wet head. It begins to erupt on him, pony cum covering Boy as he drinks down as much off the seed as he can.]

Donkey Love, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Donkey Love, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Donkey Love, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Donkey Love.

[Boy is holding a donkey's tail out of the way as he mashes his face into it's anus, licking and sucking the glistening flesh as he shoves his tongue as deep into the animals hole as he can. The camera changes angles slightly and Lad is suddenly seen, underneath the donkey and slurping on it's huge cock with the same vigor Boy is showing it's shitter.]

Horsey Love, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Horsey Love, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Horsey Love, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Horsey Love.

[Boy, on a step stool, is fucking the horse in front of him. He has little room to withdraw, however, because Lad is right behind him fucking Boy's boypussy. The stimulation seems to be too much, as Boy begins to cum. Lad, grasping Boy's head, turns it so the two pre-teens can make out.]

All Day Long, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
All Day Long, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
All Day Long, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
All Day Long.

[Boy and Lad, along with other boys, teens, men, and animals, are busy engaging in perverted carnal pleasures. At the moment, Boy and Lad are getting fucked by two large teens while the boys each rim an eager looking dog.]

All Week Long, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
All Week Long, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
All Week Long, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
All Week Long.

[The scene changes but the contents do not. Now, Boy is bouncing on a huge dildo while slurping Lad's cock into his mouth. A man stands near them, jerking off until he explodes on them.]

All Month Long, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
All Month Long, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
All Month Long, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
All Month Long.

[Boy is bending over a fence, his legs splayed wide while Lad works his fist inside of Boy. Boy is groaning as he cums, his body shaking in pleasure as Lad's fist presses repeatedly against his button.]

All Year Long, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
All Year Long, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
All Year Long, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
All Year Long.

{Lad is on all fours as a pony's cock slides between his butt cheeks. Boy feeds Lad his own cock before the pony explodes a load all over the two of them.}

Lots of Kinks, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Lots of Kinks, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Lots of Kinks, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Lots of Kinks.

[Boy, for it is surely Boy, is in full bondage gear and is hanging in a bondage swing. Several men are taking turns fucking him, the only exposed flesh his hard little boy-nail that is twitching in extreme delight.]

Many Kinks, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Many Kinks, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Many Kinks, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Many Kinks.

[Boy and Lad are connected by a double sided dildo, their butts pressed together as they jack off furiously. Three teenage boys and a man are standing around them, pissing on the two youngsters before both boys begin to convulse in orgasm.]

Tons of Kinks, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Tons of Kinks, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Tons of Kinks, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Tons of Kinks.

{Boy and Lad are tied up and sitting next to each other, their feet handing over the edge of the bed. A man and a dog are eagerly licking their feet, with both boys giggling and jerking at the intense feeling.}

Endless Kinks, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Endless Kinks, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Endless Kinks, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Endless Kinks.

[Boy is fucking Lad in a stable, the two surrounded by and covered in horse shit. Neither seems to notice, their fuck fest undisturbed.]

Daddy Comes, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy Comes, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy Comes, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy Comes.

[Boy, appearing slightly older, runs out of the barn and into the arms of his Daddy, who has obviously come to visit.]

Daddy Cums, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy Cums, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy Cums, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy Cums.

[Daddy is pounding Boy's hole hard while the two make out. Almost too quickly, Daddy grunts and begins to fill up Boy's backside. Boy cums a moment later, shivering in Daddy's embrace.]

Daddy Comes, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy Comes, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy Comes, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy Comes.

[Boy, even older this time, waves at Daddy as Daddy enters the barn. Boy is in the middle of taking a dog cock in his mouth and a man cock up his rear. Daddy begins to strip as he walks over to Boy and smiles warmly at his pride and joy.]

Daddy Cums, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy Cums, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy Cums, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy Cums.

[With Daddy fucking Boy and Boy fucking Lad, Boy is soon on the verge of cumming. Sensing that his son is about to blow his load, Daddy pulls Boy backwards enough so that Boy's cock, which is now a few inches larger than before and has a smattering of pubic hair, fully withdraws from Lad's eager hole and springs back to slap Boy's taut belly. Daddy, without missing a beat, grasps Boy's cock and begins to wank it fast, with Boy howling as his climax overcomes him. Several blasts of boycum erupt from Boy's member as Daddy begins to unload in his ass.]

Daddy Comes, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy Comes, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy Comes, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy Comes.

[Daddy, wearing a Santa hat, steps out of the car and into Boy's embrace. Boy is older now, almost as tall as Daddy, and the two share a loving look.]

Daddy Cums, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy Cums, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy Cums, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Daddy Cums.

[Daddy is tied down on the bed, with his own legs spread wide. Boy, behind him, is working his cock in and out of Daddy's hole while he jerks off Daddy with one slick hand. It's too much for Daddy, who cums hard. Boy lets out a grunt, pulls out his cock, and jerks it to an explosive boycum all over Daddy's still erupting daddy cock.]

Time Goes On, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Time Goes On, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Time Goes On, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Time Goes On.

[Boy, now clearly a young teen, is sitting next to Lad on top of a fence. The two teens keep bumping each other and laughing at a joke, as the camera pulls back to reveal two much younger boys of around eight slurping Boy and Lad's teenage cocks. As Boy and Lad begin to get into it, Boy reaches over and pinches Lad's nipple. So surprised, Lad falls backwards off the fence and the other three boys howl in laughter.]

Human Love, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Human Love, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Human Love, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Human Love.

[Boy and Lad, now probably fifteen or so, are lying on a riverbed as they roll together in a loving embrace. There is no sex going on, only gentle caresses and loving gazes.]

All Things End, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
All Things End, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
All Things End, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
All Things End.

[Boy and Lad, now in their late teens, are fully clothed and getting into a car. As they look back at the farm, many men and boys are seen waving to them. Finally seated, Boy and Lad find each other's hands and squeeze. The car pulls away.]

Live Flows By, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Live Flows By, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Live Flows By, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Live Flows By.

[Boy, now Man, is sitting in a small sparsely furnished apartment with Lad, now Guy. Man and Guy are eating a home cooked meal and smiling at each other.]

More And More, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
More And More, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
More And More, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
More And More.

[Man and Guy have a large dog in their living room, with Man sucking to dog's cock and Guy fucking the dog's hole. The living room is clearly not in the apartment, and appears to be Man and Guy's home new home. There are moving boxes scattered about.]

Baby Boy, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Baby Boy, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Baby Boy, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Baby Boy.

[Man and Guy are smiling at each other and holding hands as they leave a place whose sign read's "Adoption." Man has a small bundle tucked under one arm and, as they walk by the camera, a baby's hand is clearly seen.]

And Again, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
And Again, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
And Again, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
And Again.

[Man and Guy are leaving the same adoption agency, this time with a second baby. A toddler is sitting on Guy's shoulders.]

And Again, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
And Again, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
And Again, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
And Again.

[Man, at home with a pre-school aged boy and a toddler, looks at the door as Guy comes in with another baby bundle. They grin at each other as the two older boys cheer their new brother.]

New Surprise, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
New Surprise, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
New Surprise, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
New Surprise.

[Man and Guy, now clearly in their middle ages, are sitting in a car and watching something on their phone. It is a video, coming from a security camera in their home. As they watch, their three sons, who look to be about eleven, nine, and seven, are busily engaging in sex-play with the large family canine. Man and Guy whip out their cocks and begin to stroke.]

Same Old Song, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Same Old Song, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Same Old Song, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Same Old Song.

[They continue to jack off as they watch the eleven year old and the nine year old masturbate the animal while the seven year old, his pants down, lets the dog lick his little weenie.]

Same Old Dance, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Same Old Dance, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Same Old Dance, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Same Old Dance.

[As both Man and Guy blow their load, the elven year old leans down to take a long lick of the dog's cock.]

Dads Are Home, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Dads Are Home, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Dads Are Home, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Dads Are Home.

[Man and Guy sneak in to the house, coming around the corner to find their three naked sons and the dog stroking and licking all sorts of naughty parts.]

Hearty Laugh, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Hearty Laugh, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Hearty Laugh, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Hearty Laugh.

[Man and Guy laugh at their shocked sons, who vainly try to cover up their naughty games.]

Family Fun, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Family Fun, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Family Fun, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Family Fun.

[Man, in a sixty-nine with the eleven year old, looks over at Guy, who is alternating between blowing the nine year old and the seven year old on the couch, and moans. As he watches, Guy slips a pinky finger into his two son's virgin holes and both boys pant with enthusiasm. Taking the cue from his husband, Man slips his mouth up past the oldest boy's taint and shoves his tongue into the child's backside, eliciting a sharp squeal of approval.]

Time For Change, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Time For Change, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Time For Change, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Time For Change.

[Man and Guy are sitting, nude, on the couch. On both sides of them are their three nude sons. As the family leans in close, the camera changes angle so that it becomes clear that the family is looking at a brochure for the farm. The words "Sex" and "Animals" can be seen.]

Happy Sons, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Happy Sons, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Happy Sons, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Happy Sons.

[Sons are in the back of a familiar pickup truck, though there are no dogs with them. Instead, each has a vibrator strapped to his groin and is moaning in pleasure. Sons wave to Dads before all five loose sight of each other.]

Happy Dads, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Happy Dads, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Happy Dads, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
Happy Dads.  
[Dads hold hands as they walk inside, the family hound following suit.]

End of Song, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
End of Song, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
End of Song, doo doo doo doo doo doo  
End of Song.

[Once inside, Dad's turn to look at the dog and their pants begin to bulge.]


End file.
